Dralovian Warriors Book 1
by SpicyFire655
Summary: A story based very loosely on the story of Dragon Ball, except with different characters and a few changes to the story.
1. Chapter 1 Visitor from the City

Calm water trickled out and through the stream. A figure jumped from tree to tree, and landed in the stream. "C'mere..." The figure taunted, presumably noodling for catfish. The figure, a little boy around eight, clambered out of the water and threw a trio of catfish on the ground near the water. "Mmm... breakfast!" He gleefully exclaimed. He began the trek back to his house.  
Four years earlier, he fell off a cliff and was found, nearly dead, by an elderly woman by the name of Rose. She took the boy in and was his adoptive grandmother. The boy's name was David, and anything that happened before he fell from the cliff is unknown. Two years after Rose found David, Rose died in a fire mysteriously, leaving the eight year old on his own. From then on, he spent every day hunting for food, training, and gathering resources to live. Life kept going this way - Until he was visited by a girl who goes by the name Alexis.

David was walking home, when he heard a motor going off. A car flew past him, and crashed into a tree. A voice inside the car moaned in pain. "What the.." David gawked. A girl climbed out of the car. "Oh, hello! My name is Alexis, what's yours?" She looked relieved to see another human being. "D-D-DEMON!" David yelled. "What are you talking about..?" Alexis asked him, confused. David picked up a stick and whacked Alexis across the face. "Ow!" Alexis held her hand against the red mark on her face. She got out a gun from her belt and shot at David's feet. "Dance little boy!" Alexis screamed in desperation. David jumped upwards, and smacked the girl on the cap of her head. "Unn.." She moaned, and fell to the ground. David stopped, and had a realisation. "Oh.. you're not a demon." "Wow. How long did it take you find THAT out.?" David picked her up and took her to his house.  
Alexis laid on a bed, and looked around the room. She spied a sword on the wall, and glared at it. "Whatcha lookin' at?" David asked her. "Where'd you get that sword?" Alexis asked. "It was my Grandma Rose's." David responded. "R-Rose? As in.. Sage Rose? She's your grandmother?" Alexis asked David, in complete surprise. "Yeah. Why?" "Because.. you have the Rose Sword, a key to Ubin's Tower.."  
"Ubin's Tower?" David asked.  
"You see, way up in the sky, lives a giant being named Great Sage Ubin. He created our world. If you have a key to get up there, you can climb the tower and get two wishes granted: A selfish wish, and a wish that will affect others in a positive way. Since we have this key, we can open the tower. Sadly, I have no idea where the gate is." Alexis explained.  
"Well, I can help you look." David offered.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Alexis took the offer.


	2. Chapter 2 Demonic Wildlife and a Baker

"Alexis, are you sure you know where we're going?" David asked, as Alexis was fumbling with her map. "Yes. It's just different, not having my phone. There's no signal here in the forest." Alexis stares at map, then looks up. "The exit is this way!" She happily yells while running away. "You better be careful, or you're gonna run into a tree." David tells her. "Yeah right, like I'm dim-witted enough to run into a-" She pauses when she runs into a creepy tree with red eyes. The tree growled, and slaps Alexis out of the way with it's branch. "**_Who dares to disturb the great Demonic Tree, the great tree from the bowels of_**_** Hell!?**_" The tree asked nobody in particular. "We did!" David bravely responded. "What are you doing little boy?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Alexis screamed at him. "**_Come on, little man! Let's see what you've got.._**" The tree challenged David.

David punched the tree's trunk. The tree faltered, then crushed David with it's biggest branch. "David!" Alexis yelled, and got out her gun. She shot at the tree, and destroyed the branch crushing David. David thanked Alexis, and retaliated against the tree. "**_Uunngh.._**" the tree moaned. Alexis shot at the tree one more time, and David knocked the tree out of it's roots. "_**DAMN YOU HUMANS!**_" "Wow.. attitude issues much?" Alexis scoffed. "I see a town!" David pointed at a town in the distance. "Okay, let's go!"

David and Alexis walked through the marketplace. "Oh? What's this? Two newcomers?" A baker standing at a stand questioned them. "Yes. Do you know where we can find the entrance to Ubin's Tower?"

"You shouldn't ask that out loud you know." The baker told them.

"So, do you?" Alexis asked again, in a quieter voice.

"Well, I don't know you. Tell me a little about yourselves." The baker prompted.

"I'm Alexis, a tower hunter."

"I'm David, I'm here with Alexis."

"I see. I'm Mrs. Fudge. To your question: Yes.. but I will only tell you if you let me come with you guys when you find it. Deal?"

"Okay." Alexis accepted.

"Okay.. first you have to make sure you have a key. I see you have the Rose Sword, so that'll work. The entrance is actually fairly close to here. Come, I'll take you there." Mrs. Fudge finished the conversation.


End file.
